Eliza Pool
Eliza is the main character of the first series. the books are shown through her P.O.V as she navigates the twists and turns of life at Saturn Academy. Appearance Eliza is very pretty for her age. She has extremely thick, wavy/curly golden brown hair that falls a little past the middle of her back. Her eyes are wide and hazel - shining three different colours, (brown, blue and green) that often are reflections of her mood. her olive skin is naturally tanned from riding and her face is soft and oval shaped. her build is slim and fit, but well-defined. She is 167cm tall. Personality Eliza has a very changable personality. when she is comfortable and with friends, she becomes very bold and and has a sarcastic sense of humour, her confidence shines through the facade of the innocent, shy girl she portrays herself as when meeting new people. if she is in an uncomfortable situation, she usual tends to try and laugh it off, but it doesn't always work. When faced with people she doesn't like, she is quick to become very hostile and her temper becomes very short and agressive. She often claims she's naturally a very moody person and her roomate Reyna, has said she's "as stubborn as a mule in the morning." Even if she doesn't show it, Eliza cares very deeply for her friends. (excessive personal loyalty) and is often influenced by their behaviour. She often knows when one of her friends are upset, and although she doesn't take sides, Eliza often plays the role of peacemaker between the riders on the advanced team. History Born in Australia, Eliza comes from a very laid-back family life. She has grown up around horses, learning from her Grandmother the ways of a horse listener, learning to listen to the horse and act of what it is saying. While under the care of her Grandmother for several months, Eliza learned all about the different sorts of herbal remedies and oils that work well with horses and a number of alternative treatments/techniques (e.g. Join-Up, T-Touch) After a bad car accident (while trying to save a abused and abanndoned horse) that took her best friend's life, Eliza became emtionally fragile and scared of horses because of the connection to the horrific crash. Slowly, but surely, Eliza regained her confidence with help and support from her family and a few horse-crazy friends and rose to a high level in the equestrian world. Eliza suffered dearly once again from a bad fall that left her in hospital for 2 weeks. After returning home, Eliza's confidence and trust in horses had shattered completely. In a final attempt to help Eliza get over her accident, her Grandmother - with the permission of her emotionally desperate parents - had Eliza re-acquainted with the very horse that Eliza tried to save in the car crash prior to her fall. Through lots of blood, sweat and tears and an endless supply of patience, Eliza was able to breakthrough to the now gelded stallion's heart and the two forged an incredibly strong bond. While healing the gelding of his past fears and traumas, Eliza discovered the gelding's incredible talent for jumping, while re-igniting her passion for riding. Two years and several victories later, Eliza was accepted into Saturn Academy. Horse Summer Spartan - "Spartan" - A 16.2hh, 8-Year-Old, Midnight Black, Morgan, Gelding. Likes/Dislikes Profession *Equestrian *Horse Healer *Student Strengths *Showjumping *Cross Country Weaknesses *Dressage Flaw Eliza's flaw is excessive personal loyalty, meaning she would do absolutely anything to save/protect a friend. no matter the situation. Friends *Ty Smith *Reyna Martinez *Lani Hernandez *Felicity "Honey" Harper *Oliver Newman *Amy Moore *Ashlee Grant *Rachel Robin *Matt Noel Enemies *Lindsey Blackmore *Nissa Lithcove *Roxy Adams *Alex King Dorm/House/Hall - Roommate While at Saturn, Eliza lives in Liberty Hall with her roommate and fellow rider, Reyna Martinez. In "Sparkle And Shine" Eliza stayed in Acuity Hall for the term, before switching back to Liberty.